Lullaby
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Hanbin suka bernyanyi. Tapi untuk sebuah lagu yang indah, Hanbin tidak terlalu pantas untuk itu. Dan sosok mengerikan itu mendengarkan lagunya, suaranya yang tiada indah-indahnya. Sosok itu menganguminya, mencintainya dalam kebisuan. Tapi Hanbin tahu, sosok itu milik Jiwon, dan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. WARN! BDSM, Dacryphilia Hanbin, Jinhwan, Bobby #Binhwan #Bobhwan


Lullaby (Chapter 1)

.

.

.

.

Hanbin suka bernyanyi. Tapi untuk sebuah lagu yang indah, Hanbin tidak terlalu pantas untuk itu. Dan sosok mengerikan itu mendengarkan lagunya, suaranya yang tiada indah-indahnya. Sosok itu menganguminya, mencintainya dalam kebisuan. Biarlah suara tidak indahnya menggantikan sosok itu untuk berbicara. Tapi Hanbin tahu, sosok itu milik Jiwon, dan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

.

.

Tittle = Lullaby

Author = Jintsuhwan

Cast = Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jiwon, Koo Junhoe.

Rate = M

Genre = Romance, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy

Pair = BinHwan, BobHwan

WARN = Hard Theme! NC inside! Mentioned = Dacryphilia* . BDSM!

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

Hanbin selalu mengutuk teriknya panas matahari saat ia berjalan pilanh ke rumah tercintanya. Sengatan panasnya terasa menusuk sampai tulang, dan itu membuat Hanbin mudah emosi. Dia tetap menggerutu, hingga sebuah pemikiran masuk ke dalam otaknya yang tidak seberapa pintar itu.

'Lebih baik aku ke rumah Jiwon.' Pikirnya sambil membayangkan makanan dan minuman dingin yang ada di rumah sahabat karibnya itu.

Melangkahlah kakinya menuju rumah Jiwon yang jaraknya tidak lebih jauh dari rumahnya jika dihitung dari sekolah. Langkahnya mulai meringan saat memasukj gang kecil yang dilewatinya.

Pikiran Hanbin pecah seketika saat dia melihat sosok kecil mengerikan di depan rumah Jiwon. Sosok itu duduk bersimpuh di depan pagar sambil tangannya menjulur ke depan -ke arah Hanbin. Merintih seolah dia kesakitan dan butuh pertolongan. Kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya berantakan.

Bulu kuduk Hanbin meremang. Dia mundur perlahan dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Sosok itu benar-benar mengerikan, menurutnya. Tapi kenapa bisa ada hantu di depan rumah Jiwon?

Hanbin tidak meneruskan pikirannya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Rasa hausnya kini bertambah dua kali lipat. Jadi dia memutuskan membeli minuman kaleng dari sisa uang jajannya yang sedikit.

"Aku pulang." Seru Hanbin sambil melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tamu. Tangannya mengipas wajah, dia sangat kepanasan.

"Oh, Hanbin sudah pulang. Ya ampun, kenapa kau sangat bau huh? Segera pergi mandi, ibu akan buatkan segelas jus untukmu."

Hanbin terkekeh saat ibunya datang dan mengatainya bau, "Benarkah bu? Baiklah, aku mandi sekarang." Girangnya.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng dan melenggang menuju dapur kesayangannya, "Jangan gunakan air hangat! Kulitmu akan kering nanti." Teriak sang ibu, berharap anaknya itu mendengar.

"Iya bu!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jiwon! Jiwon!"

Hanbin berlari mengejar sosok pemuda yang tampil sok keren itu hari ini. Mereka memang sudah lama bersahabat, tapi rasanya persahabatan mereka itu tidak ada akur-akurnya.

"Ck, tidak usah berteriak, bodoh. Aku jadi malu." Umpat Jiwon.

Hanbin terkekeh. Memang tingkahnya selalu konyol jika memanggil Jiwon. Selalu mengundang perhatian dan tatapan aneh serta risih dari murid-murid elite di sekolahnya. Dia merangkul Jiwon yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

Saat Jiwon sedang asyik memakan keripik kentangnya, Hanbin mulai menceritakan kejadian di depan rumah Jiwon.

"Jiwon, kemarin aku ke rumahmu."

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali aku pergi seharian kemarin."

"Iya. Jiwon, apa di rumahmu memang sering ada hantu?"

"Apa?" Jiwon terbahak. Pertanyaan Hanbin benar-benar mengocok perutnya.

"Yah! Aku serius!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, hantu apa yang kau lihat di rumahku? Vampire? Dracula? Troll?" Jiwon masih tertawa sambil menggoda Hanbin.

"Ck, bukan itu. Aku tidak tahu dia hantu macam apa."

"Ciri-cirinya? Ah pasti kau sudah kabur duluan sebelum melihatnya secara detil." Jiwon mendengus membayangkan Hanbin yang penakut pasti selalu kabur jika melihat yang seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengejekku! Dia... dia.. Kulitnya sangat pucat, tangannya menjulur ke arahku, dia ingin menangkapku, Jiwon! Mangkanya aku langsung lari."

"Itu sih, memang karena kau penakut. Mangkanya langsung lari begitu saja tanpa tahu apa maksud dia ingin menangkapmu." Ucap Jiwon realistis. Hanbin memang penakut, jadi suka melebih-lebihkan cerita, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kita ke rumahmu nanti!"

"Ya ya, terserah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jiwon menatap datar Hanbin yang berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang dibilangnya mengerikan itu. 'Mana ada makhluk halus di rumahku' pikir Jiwon.

"Kalau kau sudah ketemu hantunya, beritahu aku. Aku ingin makan dulu." Jiwon melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Yah! Tunggu aku!"

"Sudah kubilang, hantu itu tidak ada, Hanbin."

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya."

Hanbin menjatuhkan diri di karpet depan televisi besar milik Jiwon. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja di sini sementara Jiwon tidak melarangnya. Ayah Jiwon sering berpergian entah kemana dan hanya sesekali pulang untuk menengok anaknya.

Sementara Jiwon makan, Hanbin tidur-tiduran di ruang tamu. Berusaha menyelami alam mimpi yang selalu menjadi dunia terindahnya. Tapi rintihan-rintihan itu mulai terdengar. Hanbin kembali merinding, tapi dia berusaha berani dan mencari ke arah suara itu datang.

Matanya menatap pintu yang Jiwon bilang itu adalah gudang. Mungkin saja hantu itu berada di sana. Hanbin membuka pintu itu takut-takut, dan pemandangan di hadapannya seratus sepuluh persen membuatnya kaget.

Di sana terpampang sosok kecil yang kedua tangannya diikat, serta lehernya yang dirantai. Hanbin merasa ngeri sekaligus iba. Itu benar-benar sosok yang kemarin dilihatnya, ternyata bukan hantu dan dia benar manusia.

Sosok itu merintih lagi dan Hanbin tahu apa penyebabnya. Dengan wajah memerah malu, Hanbin mendekati sosok itu dan mencabut sebuah vibrator yang tertanam di lubang anal sosok itu.

Dia laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang, sedikit keriting. Badannya kurus dan kecil, beberapa peluh dan luka hadir di tubuhnya. Matanya sayu, kulitnya sangat putih, cenderung pucat. Tubuhnya yang kecil tidak dilapisi sehelai kain-pun, dan itu membuat Hanbin merasa malu sendiri.

"Nnhh... nnhh.."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Sosok itu melenguh pasrah dan menatap sayu ke arah Hanbin. "J..Ji.."

"Ji? Ji apa? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

"Ji.. nan."

"Jinan? Siapa Jinan?" Hanbin berpikir sambil tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan sosok itu.

"Hanbin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Suara Jiwon terdengar kaget. Buru-buru dia menarik Hanbin keluar dari sana dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Jiwon apa yang kau lakukan? Kasihan dia! Ayo cepat kita tolong dia."

Jiwon menyeret Hanbin ke pintu depan rumahnya dan mendorong Hanbin pelan. "E-eh itu.. sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok."

Dan pintu rumah Jiwon tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Hanbin dengan wajah dungu nya dan melangkah pulang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara tamparan dua kali terdengar dari dalam rumah Jiwon. Pelakunya adalah si tuan rumah sendiri, dia menampar sosok kecil dan rapuh itu dengan tenaganya yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah, menciptakan ruam merah-kebiruan di pipi mulus sosok itu.

"Kim Jin Hwan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Jinhwan itu mengerut takut. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok sementara kedua tangannya kembali diikat oleh Jiwon, membuatnya benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Jika Hanbin sampai tahu, dan peduli padamu, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengurungmu seumur hidup bersamaku."

Jinhwan mengangguk takut-takut, dan kembali menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmata yang bisa mengundang Jiwon untuk menyetubuhinya. Tapi mata sipit Jiwon terlalu tajam untuk melihat hal-hal detil. Dia melihat air mata Jinhwan dan itu membuatnya puas dan terangsang.

Jiwon tertawa jahat, "Menangislah Jinhwan, ayo menangis yang keras."

Tapi Jinhwan tidak mau menuruti kemauan Jiwon. Dia berusaha keras menghentikan tangisannya. Bukannya dia pembangkang atau apa, karena dia tahu jika dia terus menangis, Jiwon akan terangsang dan kembali menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Lebih baik dia di pukuli oleh Jiwon daripada dia harus merelakan lubangnya dimasuki oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kenapa berhenti menangis, sayang? Mau membantahku lagi?"

Jiwon mendekati Jinhwan yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok, terlihat seperti berusaha menyatukan diri dengan dinding-dinding ruangan itu. Tapi Jiwon meraih tubuhnya. Menariknya dan menghempaskannya pada kasur lantai yang ada di sana.

Jinhwan merintih, antara ingin berbicara untuk menghentikan Jiwon dan kesakitan. Jinhwan berusaha menendang Jiwon, tapi dia terlalu lemah untuk itu. Jiwon memindahkan ikatan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, lalu mengikat siku dan lengan atasnya membuatnya benar-benar tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Jinhwan mendesah.

"Kau ingin lagi huh?"

Jinhwan tersiksa, tapi dia juga menikmati segala perlakuan Jiwon terhadapnya. Dia merasa nyaman saat Jiwon mengikatnya, mulai menciuminya dengan kasar, dan saat Jiwon membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Dia suka diperbudak, tapi dia tidak suka disetubuhi. Dia benci penis Jiwon yang selalu menyakitinya.

Jinhwan benar-benar merasa senang dan takut secara bersamaan saat Jiwon mulai mengikat kedua kakinya dan menutup matanya dengan kain. Dia senang saat dia tidak bisa bergerak, tapi juga takut jika Jiwon akan menyetubuhinya.

"Ji..won? Ji..won?" Lirihnya kecil, terdengar sangat manis di telinga Jiwon.

"Iya, manisku? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jinhwan mengerang kecil saat Jiwon mulai menyentuh tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Terlalu pelan untuk Jinhwan yang tidak sabaran. Jiwon terkekeh melihat Jinhwan yang haus sentuhannya. Sentuhan memabukkannya.

"Jiwon... Jiwon..."

"Ya sayang.. Benar begitu, sebut namaku. Sebut namaku, Jinhwan."

"Nnhh.. Jiwon..."

Jantung Jinhwan berdebar keras saat Jiwon mendaratkan ciumannya pada keningnya. Kedua mata sipitnya yang tertutup kain, hidung bangirnya yang mungil, dan bibir ranum milik Jinhwan tidak luput dari ciuman manis Jiwon. Kadang Jinhwan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jiwon yang rumit. Lelaki itu sering berbuat kasar padanya, kemudian sekejap saja perlakuannya kembali membuat Jinhwan dilema antara harus membencinya atau mencintainya.

Tak berapa lama Jinhwan menikmati rasanya dicintai, Jiwon kembali menyakitinya. Jiwon melepas pakaiannya sendiri dengan terburu-buru, menciptakan debaran jantung yang semakin keras dari Jinhwan. Jiwon memegang kepala Jinhwan, mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan tiada halus-halusnya.

Saat itu Jinhwan tahu, jika memang dia terlahir untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu Jiwon saat Jiwon kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

.

.

 _Kim Ji Won, lahir tahun 1995 di Seoul. Ayahnya Kim Hyun Suk, pengusaha tekstil yang sukses di Korea Selatan. Mereka bukanlah keluarga konglomerat yang banyak harta, terpandang, dan disegani. Mereka hanya keluarga biasa. Tadinya keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Sampai saat ibu Jiwon yang seorang selebritis terkena skandal dan memilih untuk meninggalkan semuanya, bunuh diri._

 _Jiwon sebenarnya adalah anak yang normal seperti pada umumnya. Sampai dia melihat Jinhwan saat mereka masih kecil, pertemuan pertama mereka. Kala itu Jinhwan menangis hebat sendirian di ujung taman. Jiwon kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengajaknya bermain bersama. Lama mereka berteman sampai akhirnya Jiwon menyadari dia menyukai tangisan Jinhwan. Jinhwan sering menangis, dan Jiwon tidak terganggu sama sekali. Dia malah jatuh cinta pada tangisan Jinhwan. Dan itu membuatnya melakukan hal-hal gila seperti sekarang._

 _._

 _._

Jinhwan mengerang. Air matanya merembes perlahan melewati kain di matanya.

 _"Jinan sayang Jiwon."_

* * *

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

.

*Dacryphilia = Kelainan kejiwaan berupa menyukai/mencintai tangisan pasangan, khususnya saat bersetubuh, berhubungan badan. Jika sudah parah, tidak segan menyiksa pasangannya agar dapat mendengar suara tangisnya.

.

.

A/n = Duh pertama kalinya buat fic rated M Nggak maksa buat review, ku tau ini jeyek xD

Ku bakal tetep lanjutin yeyy '^'

Makasih bnyak buat yang sudah baca ^^


End file.
